The Taste Of Regret
by Tigers-4eva
Summary: Just an average day, for an average guy. Until the supernatural encounter his world, his love life is messed up, his freinds are his only reason to be alive. And the world is becoming haunted with terror and fear... Lame summary, but give it a chance! Annyonmous Reviews are welcome as always!***CHAPTER .7 IS UP!***
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a idea that popped into my head, not sure if i should carry on with this. Tell me what you think and i will continue from there. **

**BTW: This is a Shelma story, but it does contain mild Fraphne. (Personally i'm a huge Fraphne fan, but i suppose Shelma should be given a chance. Seeing as it was in the Scooby Doo Mystery Inc. Seires.)**

**Happy reading :) **_**-(Although this is quite a sad/scary story ...)**_

**Chapter 1.**

**You can't be...**

He had known what he had done the second the door slammed shut, although she regretted it too, it felt like the right thing to do. They needed a break from eachother, the tense arguments and eery situations were getting the better of them. They had met many years back, they were happy, young, they didn't understand _love_... Then it kicked off, the arguments, the fights. No love for eachother, only regret after every fight, every murmer, every whisper, everyday. But living close to a friend he knew helped.

He walked down the street, rain pouring down his face. He kicked a pebble into the muddy drain, he heard a howl from the gloomy forest ahead of him. He heard the pitter-patter of rain on the ground, but he heard, something else... Something - nevermind, he shrugged it off and carried on walking ahead. The rain poured on the leaves of the tree's, protecting him from most of the rain, but there was the odd occasion where the rain would find a gap in the forest and pour through, drenching the tall man. He sighed and carried on walking, he needed to get somewhere dry, warm. Secure. The howl he heard earlier followed, chilling every part of his spine, to the hairs on the back of his neck-He heard it again, just a very faint Howl, as if some animal was calling for help. The howl grew closer and closer... There was a rustle in the bush next to his foot, a hand rushed out and pulled him in. He grunted when he hit the floor, but the face he saw cheered him up.

''Daphne?'' He muttered, astonished that Daphne, of all people would be in a dark, soaking wet forest in the middle of the night.

''Nice to see you again Shaggy.'' She whispered, pulling a gunf rom her pocket-

''DAPH!''

''shhhh!'' She whispered, frantically placing her hand on his mouth, ''Shhh.. or fred will hear us!''

''Fred?'' He muttered, ''why is fred out here, and why are you out here.. And what is that gun?''

''One: me and fred are playing a game, two: the game is outside ONLY! and three: this gun is a 'Paintball gun' thats the game paintball!'' Daphne muttered, placing the gun in a gap in the bush.

''So how are thing's then?'' Daphne asked, looking down the scope of her waiting gun,

''Fine..'' He muttered, resting his head on a tree.

''Relationship problems?'' Daphne asked, once again checking the scope of her gun.

''Yeah but -THERE!'' Shaggy quickly replied, pointing at a thorn bush to the right of them, Daphne pulled the trigger of the gun, sending a bullet of pure blue paint in the direction of shaggy's interest. And at the instant it landed she heard a loud,

''OUCH!''

''Gotcha, how'd that feel?'' Daphne chuckled, watching fred emerge from the bush witha large blue splat on his forehead.

''Absolutely-Fine'' He moaned, rubbing off the blue splat of paint. ''Shaggy?''

''The one and only, here in the flesh'' Shaggy chuckled, high-fiving fred. ''Like how are you dude?''

''Im good, what bout you?'' Fred asked, reloading his empty gun.

''Yeah, same old'' Shaggy replied, waiting to ask a question he'd wanted to ask for ages,

''Still with velma?''

''No- you still with Daphne?''

''Well-kinda'' Fred muttered, signaling daphne to their direction.

''We're... lets say friends with benifits'' Daphne chuckled, handing her gun to fred, who sniggered at the comment.

''Yeah-'' Shaggy replied, curiosly watching the pair.

''You wanna come stay with us for the weekend? It's just started raining'' Daphne asked,

''Go on then.'' Shaggy replied, walking off with the pair. They walked for what seemed hours, until they finally reached the house, it was still the same old place- mystery inc. headquaters, still amazing- shiny-clean. The perfect hideout in the forest. It felt secure, so shaggy settled for it. He missed velma, but being with his friends was more important, for now.

**There was chapter .1- short i know but its only an idea, tell me what you think, if i should continue this story, tell me and i will continue. This will contain more Fraphne and some Shelma. If i choose to continue...**

**Thanks for reading! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is Chapter .2 of The Taste Of Regret, I decided to continue this story, seeing as everyone in the comments said they wanted me to continue. I have read some horror books, and watched a few films and t.v programs about mystery and the supernatural. So hopefully that will give me some inspiration. Hear goes!**

**BTW: Anyone who reads Loves Your Enemy, that will be updated soon too! So keep ya eyes peeled o.O**

**Chapter .2 **

**DAPHNE!**

The beautifull redhead sat in the corner of the room, her eye's glistening in the moonlight. She too missed velma, she hadn't heard from her since, well since the argument. She new velma could be argumentitive, but so could shaggy. She didn't want to take sides, but at times her mind ruled over her heart, she couldn't control her actions. And it wasn't her fault.

The rain was beating harder on the window now, as if i knew shaggy was inside. At times he believed the whole world was against him, and unluckly, it mostly was. He glanced over at the large picture on the wall, a canvas photo of the gang, proudly hanging on the wall. Beyond everything, every mistake he made-every screw up, every single moment wasted. He missed them days. the old days- where they were a team, a real team.

''So, pasta for dinner then'' Daphne shouted, taking several ingredents from the cupboards.

''Yeah cool- Shaggy? You happpy with pasta?'' Fred replied, re-tieing his ascot, and leaping on the sofa. ''Shaggy?''

Shaggy was in his own world, dreaming about the previous events, he managed to quietly mumble:

''Velma use to make pasta...''

_**flash-back...**_

_**''I love pasta- especially my grandma's'' Shaggy muttered, sucking up his pasta, managing to splat tomato sauce everywhere.**_

_**''What about mine?'' Velma mumbled, trying not to sound dissapointed.**_

_**''Yeah- yours too.''**_

_**''Shaggy!''**_

_**''What?'' Shaggy shouted, dropping his fork.**_

_**''Maybe I deserve some respect. I cook for you everynight!'' Velma shouted in his face,**_

_**''Not everynight...' Shaggy mumbled,**_

_**''listen-''**_

_**''No, you listen!' Shaggy shouted, grabbing his coat,''You need to calm down Velma, i do respect you!''**_

_**''Where are you going?''**_

_**''Velma, i'm leaving for the night, to stay at a freinds house. ''**_

_**''Goodbye shaggy-''**_

_**''I love you velma.''**_

_**''You love me? Really! Somehow i doubt that!''**_

_**''Velma, i do love you! I do!''**_

_**''ARE YOU STUPID? JUST GO!'' Velma shouted, slamming her hands on the table.''LEAVE NOW. GO...''**_

_**''Velma...'' The door was slammed on shaggy's face, and rain started to pour down. He had known what he done, the second the door closed.**_

_**end of flackback...**_

That was the day they had split up, that date, the 21st November, 2012. Today.

''Sorry, im just...'' Shaggy muttered, holding his head in his hands.

''Don't worry, we can have pizza from the takeaway. I'll go collect it.'' Daphne replied, putting on her purple coat.

''Daph- be carefull'' Fred reminded her, she was still the old danger-prone girl she always was.

''I will!''

''Maybe i should come with you,'' Fred laughed,

''Nah- don't worry, i just need some time alone''

''Oh , ok'' He replied, taking off his muddy jacket, The daphne left the house, and walked down through the forest. The air was cold, everytime you breathed in it was like a thousand knives stabbing your lungs, but when you breathed out it warmed you inside. The rain was still pouring down, splashing on the icey ground beneath her. A gust of cold air blew into her face, ruining her freshly straightened hair.

''Brr... its cold'' She mumbled under her breath, the cold air turning her lips blue. ''Maybe fred should of came with me...''

It was pitch black now, daphne could barely see a thing, she could just about catch a glistnening light coming from the trees, obviously something was reflecting the moonlight. but she couldn't tell what.

She slowly walked towards the unknown object, as she grew older she lost her fear of the dark, and ghost's and ghouls...

''What is that thing?'' She muttered to herself, taking her phone from her pocket and dialing fred's number...

''Fred?''

''Daphne? You ok?'' He worringly asked, leaping out of his seat, daphne could hear shaggy asking questions in the background.

''I'm fine, just a bit lost, i got distracted and i don't know where i am'' Daphne murmered getting closer to the glistneing object.

''Well-what can you see?'' Fred asked, looking through his window, he grabbed a pair of binoculars and scanned through the forest.

''A-thing''

''Whats a thing?'' Fred muttered, spotting daphne amongst the tree's

''A object, it's shiny and..''

''What daphne?''

''Coming-'' She stuttered, stumbling back. Her keys dropped from her pocket,

''Daph come home now, i can see you through the binoculars just run north ok?''

''I-i cant''

''Daph! Come now! Please im worried!''

''My keys, iv'e dropped them and i don't know where they are... That thing is still coming, it's a -'' She stuttered, realising what the object was, or whta was holding it anyway..

''Knife-''

''DAPH- RUN!'' Fred screamed down the phone, daphne stumbled back. There was a man, holding a knife, it had fresh blood oozing from the blade.

''Freddie-''

''RUN!''

Daphne ran as fast as she could, the man quickly following.

''How far am i?'' She stuttered, running though the forest, almost tripping on tree stumps as she went.

''About half a mile, for god sake daph- next time im coming with you!''

The man grew closer, his shining object growing nearer her back, she finally saw the house, she dived behind a bush, the same bush she had saw shaggy earlier that evening.

''I think he's gone freddie- AGGGRRRHHHH!'' She screamed, as a knife flew past her head, millimeters off hiting her. She jumped up and legged it north,

''Daphne listen you will have to go round the-'' Fred began, but the phone went silent.

The knife had hit the phone, sending shards of glass and metal everywhere, daphne ran and ran, she grew out of breath quickly-

''Damn, why did i never take those fitness classes-'' She puffed, catching her breath she took off once more. But her delay ment the culprit had caught up, he was close enough to stab her.

''AGGGHHH!'' She screamed, falling to the ground. There was a slash across her thigh, gushing with blood. The ghostly figure was gone, but her pain wasn't. She laid there screaming, grabbing her thigh trying to stop the bleeding. There was a phone on the floor, it was small, and cheap. It looked worth about £20, daphne guessed it was the criminals phone, she crawled to it, limping with the pain. Blood oozing from her deadly wound. She picked it up carefully, her hands shaking. She dialed in the number.

''Fred?'' She cried,

''This is the chineese takeaway- how can we-''

''Damn'' She moaned, redialing the number, ''please answer freddie please-

''DAPH?'' He stuttered,

''Freddie- i can't get there...'' She cried. Rolling over onto her back. The rain beating down on her bloody chest.

''Daph you can! just keep running- i cant see you any more- where are you?''

''He - he'' She stuttered, crying as yet more blood rushed from her cut-

''He? The man- what did he do?'' Fred panicked, grabbing his coat. And kicking down the door. Daphne heard the bang from where she was. She new she had only a few precious seconds left.

''He got me-'' And with that the phone went dead.

**DUN-DUN-DUNNN! Cliffhanger! Sorry im evil like that, this story is ment to be full of twist's, murder, mystery and crime. Don't worry there will be Shelma, and if daphne survives- some fraphne. Stay tuned...**

**-Tigers'4eva. x o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**The end is here... Im joking, this is chapter .3! **

**Thankyou for all your nice comments and some that will help me correct my mistakes! All comments are accepted, good or bad! This one is continuing from the cliffhanger at chapter .2, bu im stuck for ideas, so this chapter might not be as good as the others. But read on my fellow followers... **

**Chapter .3**

**Gone? Really?**

The blonde boy ran through the forest, pacing as he went. He was shortly followed by the tall lanky man behind him, who was indeed faster than he seemed. It was extremly dark now, every step they took garenteed a trip or fall. The duo were constantly hit by various branches, in various different places, they couldn't see anyone, nor a knife, or a man. It was beginning to seem like, well like a joke. But it wasn't, it couldn't be, daphne wouldn't lie about that. Especially if she was hurt.

''Like dude, can we stop running!'' Shaggy moaned, resting against a tree.

''Shaggy we need to find daphne, she could be hurt!'' Fred panicked, also resting. The same howl shaggy had heard that evening, travelled through the forest. Shaking tree's and rustling bushes, moving everything in its path. It came closer to shaggy and fred, but just dying as it reached their ears.

''Like, I heard that earlier dude!'' Shaggy shouted, finally getting up from his long rest on the forest floor.

''What?'' Fred moaned, waitng for any sign of a voice or cry, just to help him find her.

''That howl. It's like it's stalking me man...'' Shaggy shivered, rubbing his arms. There was a sound of a engine- a car engine, it was getting closer...

''What is that?'' fred mumbled- he later heard a siren. A familliar siren, headlights flooded over him as the car stopped. The engine trembled as it came to a halt. A tall man emerged from the drivers seat, followed by three other officers,

''Are you Fred Jones?'' The tall officer asked,

''Why-what happened!'' Fred panicked, dreading the words that came next.

''You should come see this.'' The police man walked off, followed by his other officers and Fred, then Shaggy.

''Where are we going-is Daphne ok? Why did this happen'' Fred cried, he couldn't think of anything to say, his mind was blank. The officer lead them to a crime scene, there was tape everwhere, blood and a shattered phone. There were already several forensic investigators there. Fred knew something was wrong.

''What happened?'' Shaggy asked, panicking. He crouched down by the tape and picked up the shattered phone. ''Isn't this daphne's..''

Fred took the phone from his hand, it was Daphne's, the screen was shattered and the were small specks of blood.

''A knife was thrown at it sir-'' The officer told fred, ''The only data we could get from it was 'Freddie' Thats you-''

There was that howl, again- the same one Shaggy had heard earlier, he truly believed what every was making that howl, was in need of help. Although it was familliar, it didn't sound like an animal, it almost sounded-human. But it couldn't be, humans don't howl. Do they? He shrugged it off once more, continuing to listen to the officer dressed in black.

''We believe that Miss Daphne Anne Blake...has been murdered-''

Fred's heart stopped, his eyed widened, he closed his eye's- she wasn't murdered, she wasn't. He could feel it, he'd known her so long, he almost had a connection, in his mind he knew, he knew she was alive.

**There was chapter .3, it hope that most of the spelling are correct in this chapter and that there a not as many mistakes as there normally are. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the other ones, it was stuck for idea's. Get ready, because the next chapter's are gonna be scary. **

**-Tigers-4eva-**

**PS: I'm writing Some more chapter's for Loves Your Enemy, so they will be uploaded soon. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! This is chapter 4. of The Taste Of Regret - YAY! Finally iv'e updated, sorry to keep you all waiting! Theese next chapters are gonna have some 'clues' about this mystery and some Shelma too. Stay tuned o.O**

**Chapter .4**

**Call me... Maybe?**

She sat there, her hair falling over her beautiful face, her brown eyes riddled with tears- she didnt know what to do. Tell him she lied, apologise, or ingnore his innocent cries. Paper after paper flew into the rapidly filling bin, the pen scratching on the last sheets of the rough paper. Salty tears splashing on her hand as she wrote the final peice of her letter. She folded it up, placed it in an envelope, slapped on a stamp and chucked it on the table. She grabbed the phone and dialed in a number she thought she would never see again. _Beep beep...beep beep _the phone was ringing, but with no answer. Finally! There was a voice -

''The person you are trying to call is not available right now-''

''Great-'' She muttered, the voice from the phone continuing,

''But you can leave a message after the beep. _Beep.''_

''Um, I don't know what to say, it's been a while, well a few hours but yeah- call me when you get this. I miss you.'' Velma stuttered, she couldn't believe she was saying this-after all they'd been through. She was the one saying sorry...

_Meanwhile..._

Fred was shouting at the men dressed in black, telling them that they were wrong, that they should continue the investigation. But they insisted that she was gone, shaggy sat by the same tree stump he had earlier. And pictured daphne in his mind, the bubbly redhead, always getting captured on their 'adventures', the one who was always saved. The one who fred missed most. Then more graphic pictures came to mind, blood-guts, men, knives. Death. He shivered at the thought. Fred was still shouteing at the men, he seemed on the brink of crying, but fred doesn't cry. He never cries. Shaggy spotted a large camoflauged truck, and by camoflauged he meant there were a few old rags and some leaves chucked over the large van.

'Some great camoflauge' Shaggy thought, slowly opening the muddy back doors, shaggy peeked into the truck, it was old and foggy. Abandoned almost, but there was something else to it, something wrong. For a moment he swore he saw someone staring at him from inside the van, but he shrugged it off and gasped as he entered the van. Honestly- it wasn't that bad, not as bad as he had thought anyway. But it was some-what, well deathly. You could smell death in the air, as if a ghost had just walked through it. It was strange... Very strange. He couldn't see much, there were no lights inside- just the foggyness of the moonlight outside to help him see. He saw lots of pictures, of women. Quite pretty ones at that, and a bunch of papers, only lightly written on. He could just faintly make out some more pictures, this time the people in the photo's were crossed out in red ink. He picked both the piles of pictures and shoved them in his pocket, along with the paper he had saw earlier. Although he couldn't see, he knew something was up. He heard a noise from the back of the van, and dashed out the side doors, unoticed, he ran to fred. Who had finally stopped yelling at the police men. Mainly because they had gone.

''Dude somethings up- look..'' Shaggy muttered holding out the pictures he had stolen form the van. Fred took the pictures, and quickly scanned through them. He then noticed daphnes face in one of the pictures.

''SHAGGY! ITS DAPHNE!'' Fred yelled, shoving the picture in his face, ''We need to get home right now! Your a genius!''

Fred ran as fast as he could towards the house, shortly followed by shaggy. Who was tired of all the running that evening. ''Im a genius... Im a genius.. IM A GENIUS!'' Shaggy shouted, pacing his way through the forest. Fred had already reached the house, but was looking aimlessly at the broken door he had kicked down earlier. Shaggy had finally caught up, adn exchanged looks with fred.

''Dude, you look through the pictures and i'll border up the door with some wood and stuff.'' Shaggy suggested, picking up a large chunck of wood. ''I mean were not really gonna run out are we?'' Shaggy chuckled, looking around the forest. He grabbed a hammer and fred passed him some nails, Shaggy got straight to work, hammering nail after nail into peices of wood. Then finally nailing them to the door.

''One down... About another 50 to go'' Shaggy sarcastically moaned, picking up another peice of wood. Fred jumped onto the computer chair, and turned on the computer. It loaded a purple screen, with _'daphne' _written on it. What followed next had him confused. 'Please enter a password'. ''Shaggy, I can't get in. I need daphne's password!'' Fred panicked, pressing random keys on the keyboard, hoping that it would let him in.

''Like dude try 'purple'?'' Shaggy laughed, not remebering how much fred forgot things.

''Oh- yeah i knew that.'' Fred mumbled, typing in 'purple'. Acess Granted.

''YES! we're in!'' Fred joyfully muttered, looking at the pictures shaggy had passed him. Shaggy had finished barracading the door, and had come over to fred. What he saw next changed his mind about everything, daphne's photo was scribbled out, and behind it laid a photo of Velma. There were words scribbled over it in red ink, them words changed Shaggy's life. '_Your next...'_

**DUN DUN DUNN... Cliffhanger :] Sorry i always do those, im evil aren't i? Well there was chapter .4, this chapter and a few others will have clues about this mystery, and don't worry there will be SHELMA in the next chapter, chapter .5 ! Happy reading and keep ya eyes peeled... These next chapters are gonna be uploaded quickly! **

**P.s: There will also be more updates on Love's Your Enemy. Oh and there might be another story coming up once I've finished My other stories!**

**Good luck to all writers for their 'in progress' stories, and thank you for reading, Readers! This is Tigers-4eva, signing off. :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there folks! I'd just like to say thankyou for all you who review my stories, but i'm gonna try something new today. For the next chapter to be unlocked (chapter .6) i would like 3 reviews, (even if i don't get them i will probably carry on) too try and boost my reviews, as not that many people are reviewing... But thanks to everyone for reviewing before! Espcially Ho9 & Loving-Da-Style! You guys are amazing! So yeah - 3 reviews please... That blue button is calling you people!**

**Chapter .5**

**Wha-?**

The pictures were continueously fluttering in the cold breeze from the not quite sealed door, the screen of the computer flicking through website images as quick as lightning. Even the computer seemed shocked that is was changing so fast. Rain began to fall again, battering the windows and slowly seeping through the door. It was nearing midnight, and the tall, lanky man was getting tired, along with his blonde freind. It was extremely foggy and misty outside-it was like living in a horror movie. Not being able to see because of the darkness, a broken door, fog outside and your best friend missing. How fun.

''Got it-'' Fred shouted, causing shaggy to awake from his-close to sleeping mode. Fred had brought up a screen on the computer-

''The BBC news? Yeah like thats gonna help dude'' Shaggy yawned, pulling open the curtains to check outside. All he could see was - nothing. Pure darkness, and fog... Lots of fog.

''It's got a page about missing people, its got pictures of the girls on the photo's you took from the van!'' Fred exclaimed, printing the page. A short while, and you could hear a whirr, then a buzz. And hey-presto, out came the peice of printed paper. And fred was right. It did contain 'missing people'

Shaggy took the paper and read it aloud: ''Twelve young girls have been reported missing, they were 'reported missing' on the 21th August, 2012, and were later found dead on 13th September, 2012.''

''That was last friday. Friday the 13th.'' Fred gulped,

''So that means they were killed 23 day's after they were captured. And it seems whoever this is likes to 'dispose' of his victims on the 13th of every month..'' Shaggy explained.

''Meaning?'' Fred curiously asked,

''That means daphnes got till October 13th. Which is also a friday the 13th-''

''Don't say that! She's not been captured, not by that FREAK anyway!'' Fred shouted, turning off the computer, and sitting down in the couch.

But inside, fred knew, fred knew something was horribly wrong...

**Sorry guys-this chapter was like super short! I'm in the middle of a writers block... thats why this chapter is kinda, well lousy. But everyone, even experienced writers have their bad days :( Anyway 3 reviews please! The blue button is calling you... :] I will update soon, and this next chapter will be much much better. I promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter .6! This chapter is gonna be totally not lousy! Promise!  
Sorry about the delay on Loves Your Enemy! I'm having a writers block on that story at the moment...- Anyway back to this story, sorry I don't update regualrly enough. I got exams coming up, and I have to revise -(ALOT) because I don't want to fail and have to retake them all over again. How unfair. Anyways people - I would like to thank the people who have been reviewing my stories so far. Reviews mean alot to writers like me. So once you've read this, hit that blue button- and type something,Good or bad. It all helps me improve. :D Im gonna ask for another 3 reviews to unlock chapter .7... (hope thats not too pushy!)**

**Chapter .6**

**Letter...**

Sweat dripped from her forehead, a gag tied around her mouth preventing her from screaming, her hands and legs bound in rope. But not blindfolded. Oh no, she was far from blindfolded - she could see everything, the large bolted door, a large wooden table, some old rota blades and the type of various knives and tools that you would see from a horror movie were hanging from a rack. A large bood stained hook hung in the middle of the room, the remains of a mutilated skeleton hooked on the steel death-trap, and what seemed to be a female corpse lay on the rusty rota blades. Her eyes opened with fear as she heard the wooden door open with a large bolt sliding to the left. She could make out the features of a man... tall, long hair and meduim build. But her sight was still a blurr after what had previously happened. She saw the man approach her, holding a peice of fabric in his dirty hands. She gasped as he wipped it onto her eyes and tied a knot, she couldn't see a thing. She franctically pulled at the knot, but It was tight, really tight, but she couldn't undo it. She took in a deep breath and listened as the man thumped out of the room, but she didn't hear him lock the door. She waited, but still - no door was sealed, but how was she going to get there? Her arms and legs were sealed, and she was now blindfolded. She rememeberd what she had seen previously, and slowly, as what we can only describe as 'wiggle-crawled' to the the closest wall, just as she did so, the door swung open again. Smashing against the wall sending the vairous knives crashing to the ground. She screamed as she heard a loud thud next to her, then the door shut this time - but locked.

''What is t-this?'' Daphne trembled, trying ot figure out what this 'thing' was, with only her smell and hearing.

''Wha- what happened to me...'' The thing said, realising that 'it' was awake daphne startled back, bashing against the brick wall behind her.

''Who are you? What are you!'' Daphne screamed, panting.

''Wha... where am i...'' The voice sounded female, and reconisable.

''I don't know.'' Daphne replied,

''I don't remember anything... Who am i? What am i ?...'' The female replied, still not coming from her senses.

''I'm dead... Like he said.'' Daphne shuddered,

_**-Flashback-**_

_**''Ghost's are not real, neither are ghouls, monsters or aliens!'' Fred exclaimed, twisting the mystery machines steering wheel in different directions.**_

_**''Like dude - Aliens are totally real!'' Shaggy exclaimed, patting scooby.**_

_**''What aliens have you seen then shaggy?'' Velma proudly replied, concentrating on her book, '1000 Reasons Why Aliens Don't Exsist'**_

_**''Like KFC! Their food is so great it must be outta this world!'' Shaggy joked, allthough only fred sniggered at the comment.**_

_**''Reah-routta this rworld!'' Scooby yawned, awaking from his slumber.**_

_**''I watched a horror movie with Velma last night - rememeber that velms?'' Daphne added, looking in Velma's direction.**_

_**''Yep I do..'' Velma muttered, although she was only interested in her book.**_

_**''It was really scary - it was about these men that go around kidnapping people, then killing and eating them.. ewww. What are those people called again?'' Daphne shuddered, **_

_**''Cannibals'' Velma quickly stuttered, continuosly reading her long book.**_

_**''Yeah cannibals are icky-''Daphne moaned, clinging onto fred.**_

**''CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT GUYS?'' Shaggy shouted, trying to hide the fact that he was scared silly of cannibals.**

**''Freddie?'' Dpahne asked, looking up to the handsome driver,**

**''Yeah?'' He calmly replied, gazing back down at her.**

**''That guy we caught last week, you know?''**

**''What - ?'' Fred asked,**

**''Yeah him.''**

**''What about him?'' Fred replied, turning his attention back to the road.**

**''Nothing he just gives me the creeps... There was something worng with him.. I swear.'' Daphne mumbled, spotting something in the road.**

**''STOP THE CAR!'' Daphne shouted, causing fred to rapidly press the brakes, causing most of the gang to fling forward.**

**''What? Whats wrong? Daph?'' Fred panicked, undoing his seatbelt.**

**''There's something in the road- a letter..'' Daphne muttered, getting out of her seat and walking towards the envelope. She slowly unwrapped the scarlet paper and read it's contents:**

**''**Rememeber when you got me daphne

When I was the criminal, you

Were the victim, maybe we will

Forget the past & live to die.

Forever and eternity.''

**''What does that mean?'' Daphne asked, reciting the words in her mind then passing the paper to Velma, who studied it for several minutes-**

**''Every 6th letter... Read every 6th letter" Velma stuttered, unable to beileve what she had uncovered.**

**''Daphne...you, will'' Fred began, reciting every 6th letter.**

**''Die.'' Daphne swalloed hard, a bubble of air lodged in her thoat.**

**'Im gonna die-''**

**''Daphne, your not gonna die!''**

**''I'm gonna die-''**

**''Baby, your not going to die'' Fred panicked, just as her spoke those words, daphne fainted in his arms. The rest was up to him...**

**-end of flashback-**

**That was chapter .6, what did you think? It's getting scary now. And who is this mystery woman? Who is the man who is keeping them hostage? And who wrote the letter? Find out next chapter!**

**Rememeber, 3 reviews minimum please! x**

**-Tigers-4eva... Signing off :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Chapter .7! And this will (hopefully) be the most mysterious chapter yet! I'm not going to ask for review's this time- don't want to force you to review. But Annyomous reviews are now enabled, so anyone can review from now on! Happy reading! :D**

**Chapter .7**

**Written On Scarlet Paper.**

The tall, lanky man was laying on the sofa, his eyes closed. Thinking about things that entered in his confused brain, whilst the strong blonde was sat by a computer. Flicking through images, newspaper articles and various docments of interest. The barracaded door was close to breaking through, rain was seeping through the cracks in the wood and the wind wasn't helping either. The tall man was in a daze, untill he suddenly leaped up when he heard a howl outside, it was beginning to sound more and more human. But humans don't growl, or howl for that matter.

''Fred? You hear that?'' Shaggy shouted, shocking fred.

''Yeah - it sounds...'' Fred began, ''Human, almost..''

Shaggy's mind clicked into action, suddenly hundred's of idea's flooded his brain. He anaylsed every option that popped into his head, one after another. His face lit up, he found an idea that might work -

''Fred?''

''Yeah?''

''You got any sound equiptment, you know? Like recording stuff?'' Shaggy asked, fred smiled his planning smile. Shaggy knew he had the same idea.

''Yeah- come to think of it... I do'' Fred stated leading him up to the second floor, and into his bedroom.

''Double bed?'' Shaggy questioned, opening the door

''Yeah'' Fred muttered, walking towards the bed dragging a large box from under it.

''You have a double bed?''

''YEAH'' Fred repeated, handing shaggy the large wooden box. ''Why do you wanna know anyway.''

''You share it with someone?'' Shaggy teased, struggling with the weight of the padlocked box

''That don't matter- just get down stairs'' Fred pushed his back, sending shaggy a few feet forward. The stumbled down the stairs, and shaggy dumped the box in the middle of the front room. He pulled at the padlock, it wouldn't budge.

''You got a key?'' Shaggy asked, showing fred the padlock.

''Uhhhh-'' Fred mumbled, running his finger's through his neat blonde hair, ''Somewhere I guess.''

''Helpfull.'' Shaggy commented, searching underneath the sofa's.

''Better start looking then - '' Fred stated the obvious, opening various drawers and cupboards.

**1 hour later...**

They had ended up back in Fred's room. Still searching for the 'mystery' key, they had checked under the bed, in the wardrobe, the drawers, the on-suite bathroom. But with no avail. The key was, No-where.  
Fred collapsed on his bed, he'd given up. There was no-hope, the picture of daphne on his bedside cabnet had been the last straw. He missed her too much. His mind and heart felt weak without her. He wasn't whole anymore, he wasn't himself without Daphne.

''We all miss people in our lives'' Shaggy sighed, ''We just got to carry on''

Fred mumbled to himself, Shaggy couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but it sounded bad. Shaggy got up from the bed and began to walk down stairs, when fred suddenly jumped up.

''The door!'' Fred shouted, alerting Shaggy. They ran down stairs to find that the door had broken through. And rain was pouring in. There was also a letter next to the wooden box. Which was now open. Shaggy picked up the letter and opened it carefully.

''Written on scarlet paper..'' Shaggy mumbled, reading the letter.

''Written on scarlet paper - what?'' Fred asked, looking through the box.

''Written on scarlet paper.. That's all it say's.'' Shaggy replied, handing fred the letter.

''What does it mean..'' Fred muttered, trying to think back to anything that gave him an idea of what this ment.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**''I watched a horror movie with Velma last night - rememeber that velms?'' Daphne added, looking in Velma's direction.**_

_**''Yep I do..'' Velma muttered, although she was only interested in her book.**_

_**''It was really scary - it was about these men that go around kidnapping people, then killing and eating them.. ewww. What are those people called again?'' Daphne shuddered, **_

_**''Cannibals'' Velma quickly stuttered, continuosly reading her long book.**_

_**-End of flashback-**_

''The movie!''

''What movie?'' Shaggy asked, pulling recording equiptment from the large wooden box.

''The movie daphne and velma watched'' Fred replied, searching for the dvd.

''Oh the one about the cannibal things'' Shaggy shuddered, turning on the recording equiptment. And placing the recorder to his ears.

''Written on scarlet paper.'' Fred mumbled, looking at the dvd.

''So? whats it got to do with it?'' Shaggy mumbled, setting up the equipment on the window ledge.

''I'm not sure-wait!''Fred shouted, reading the back of the dvd cover.  
''A woman goes missing in the woods, after a old friend visits her. She is kept in a small cabin for 13 days - if her freinds cant find her. It's game over.'' He gulped,

''Were like, living the movie'' Shaggy shuddered, earning a glare from fred, and a cold outburst of rain in his face. A deep howl filled the winter air, sending shivers down both their spines.

**Yay, chapter .7! Hope you liked this one, its not my most favourite - but hey ho. The final chapter will be out soon, and then the sequel will shortly follow! And after the final chapter is unleashed, get ready for a MEGA UPDATE on loves you enemy. I will probably be uploading three, maybe four chapters on that story all at once, then the sequel to that aswell :] And maybe a new story? But thats for me to know and you to find out!**

**Tigers-4eva xox :]**


End file.
